User talk:Dyga19
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dyga19 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InfiniteCreator (Talk) 22:07, 5 July 2011 You can can create your own planets here; just don't add any giant, conquering space-empires, they have to be a group decicion. But for everything else, feel free. Be sure to add categories, and to specify what universe your planet exists in. A short list of universes can be found at Obeidon. Welcome to Multiverses! I look forward to seeing planets from you. Pinguinus 22:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! Welcome to the wiki! I'm Styracosaurus Rider. I've been a user for about half a month here. I checked out FicSpecies, it looks cool! :) Your work there also looks very nice. Now, InfiniteCreator asks that each new user gets assigned an opening task, "to see if they're cut out for the job." The rule is in place to make sure nobody goes bananas and immediately makes a supreme galactic race that blows up the universe and all that. But as I said, I like your work, but I'll have to talk to Pinguinus to see if you can get the go-ahead to make your first planet. But feel free to share your ideas! :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 22:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Fantasy isn't allowed, unless you give a scientific explanation for what you do. There is no formal layout; check out Terrortooth, Aian, and Gehennian for examples of good articles. Pinguinus 22:21, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, as Ping said, there's no real layout. Cthonia is also a good planet. The author's carved the whole turkey and gotten all the details in. You don't have to make articles that detailed if you don't want to ;) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 22:24, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I'd say go ahead and make your own planet. Nothing suspicious about you really ;) We happen to have a discussion about other universes and if you can make them here. I don't know about "magic" though---you might just want to stick with less technological species first (but again, I can't be sure). Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I've read a bit more about you on your other wikis. I happen to be a few states south from you, in Jersey :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Go to Forum:Multiverses and propose the creation of your "magic" universe. There, the other users will vote on whether or not to add it to the Obeidon multiverse. I for one see no problem with it, but Holbenilord's a bit touchy about anything outside known physics. While you wait for the votes, why don't you make a standard planet or write some fiction? If you write fiction, give it the prefix "Story:". Pinguinus 23:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to multiverses! :D Need anything, just pop a message on the ol' talk page. Holbenilord 09:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) You have the goahead to create the Xion universe. Just keep xi in that universe for now, though. Pinguinus 13:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Question: are there humans in Xion? How about elves and goblins? Pinguinus 22:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) So, when can I start adding races to the Xion universe? Pinguinus 02:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you play Spore? If so, could you make some creatures for me? Just for illustrative purposes; we have a lot of articles that currently lack images. Pinguinus 03:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool. You'll get several requests from me when you get it working right, just so you know. I made Nevermore. What do you think of it? I'll expand it later. Pinguinus 03:40, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, there really aren't any stories centering on the Veiled Ones. You can read their article for what we do have, but for most of it we prefer to keep them strange and mysterious. I did Tuoco now. Pinguinus 03:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Welcome Thanks! Maybe i'll come to love it. I like your use of string theory. Holbenilord 08:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Raptors & Charonites Actually, the Raptors would probaly go to war with them for their technology. Thanks for the image! I'll don't think it will fit into the article itself, but maybe it could illustrate an Individuals page. Pinguinus 21:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : Yikes! Hope it wouldn't lead to war. Most of their technology is long gone though, except for the obelisks. What little is left is mostly broken, although one charonite tribe is adept a scavenging and repairing their biotech (I'm working on writing a section detailing the tribes that remain). There are only about 1,200 Charonites left, so a war would be devastating. Thanks! I'll add one later. Again, thank you for finding those! Pinguinus 23:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Does the Tzar'khan weigh over 20 tons? The "Giant Animals" category is only for animals that are 20 tons or larger. It doesn't seem probable that an animal that is only 40 feet long could weigh that much.Pinguinus 11:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Thanks! I like it :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 11:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Wow, thank you! I didn't think that something like that existed! Pinguinus 20:37, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you know of anyone on Deviant Art who will draw requests? Pinguinus 21:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) As I can see, you're very good with the Spore program. Do you mind if you try creating the Terrortooth on there? I'd like to see how it looks, and it might be good for the article. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 00:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright! :) If you need extra details about their appearance, you can ask me if the pictures aren't informative enough. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 00:57, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it might be difficult to get the spots. If it's too difficult just use the picture in the Anatomy section. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 01:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I like it! :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 11:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Spore Requests Well, I was right. You do have quite a few requests for Spore-recreated animals, many from me. Pinguinus 12:00, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the Spore creatures! Pinguinus 11:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... I don't mean to sound picky or anything, but could you redo the Fraguar so that it has regular raptor-hands instead of those claws? Pinguinus 11:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) By the way, there are more requests on your blog. Pinguinus 15:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, thank you! Pinguinus 19:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I feel rather guilty for not doing anything for you in return... Would you like me to make some scientific names for your creatures? Pinguinus 20:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, feel free to use any of the creatures you make for me in your own game of Spore. If you do, let me know how it turns out, will you? Pinguinus 20:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) OK then. What creatures do you want names for first? Pinguinus 00:24, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You're very welcome. It's the least I can do, since you recreated my top creatures in Spore. Pinguinus 00:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Scarabian Say thank you to DinoHunter from me. It's much better than anything I could draw :) Toothless100 Read my Fanfics! (The Fall • Fall 2) 05:42, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I like it. Can't wait till it's finished! Pinguinus 11:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Frostbite That. Is. AWESOME! It looks perfect. Can't wait to see the finished product. So tell Scatha to go ahead with the colouring. Toothless100 Read my Fanfics! (The Fall • Fall 2) 14:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Praedicans and stuff (and semi-spoilers) I log on, check my messages, and boom! There's a Praedican. I love it!! About the story idea: sounds cool. I myself had an idea for a story about them, but yours is much better. You wanna co-write a fiction piece then? I'll be happy to do one (although I admit that I'll likely need a crash course on Charonites :P) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that's how we're doing it on The Paradise Planet. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I guess I might as well tell you what my original plotline was... Basically it was about the last remaining tribe of Praedicans, who knew that they had to leave the planet to survive, and so after a bunch of events of a nature I never figured out, they acquired a Daemon spaceship and sail off. As I've said, your idea is much better, so unless you have stronger feelings about it I was going to ditch it. It did, however, feature the cykrons and the Tengu, which I was going to carry over (cause they're cool). Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Spore Just out of curiosity... How do you win Creature Stage in Spore? Like I said, just strangely curious for whatever reason. Pinguinus 04:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) You are still going to do some Dragovians in spore, aren't you? I'm not rushing you, just want to check you haven't forgotten. Toothless100 Read my Fanfics! (The Fall • Fall 2) 06:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I see. Thanks! Pinguinus 11:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's alright. :) Holbenilord 08:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I love it! Tell Scatha I said thank you! Pinguinus 11:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, have you read my story about the Rennites? It's coming in installments, but here it is so far: Story: Rennite Rebellion. Pinguinus 12:41, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Story If you need any info or stuff to do with the Virnos, i'd be happy to help! Holbenilord 14:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Tzar'khan name I have a scientific name for the Tzar'khan: Atroxitherium rex. It means "King of the Horrible Beasts." What do you think? Pinguinus 16:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC) You're very welcome! Like I said, it was the least I could do after all of those Spore creatures you did for me. Speaking of which, do you think you could do the Kerarans? Pinguinus 16:21, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry bout that. Internet connectivity was wonky for the past few days. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Mudwolf pic I love it! Again, tell Scatha thank you, and that I love her work. Pinguinus 03:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Charon Interaction Hi dyga. i was wondering about having some contact between the shellious and empires of yours like the charon. reply soon. i was thinking maybe a alliance then some kind of story or war were they have a common enemy. Twinkyberries 20:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC) sorry charonite Twinkyberries 20:31, July 16, 2011 (UTC) hmm is their a way to add myself. it is still in chapters 1 and 2. i think this will be a very good story. Twinkyberries 02:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Calamite pic Could I get a Calamite from Spore, please? Can you even do floating creatures? Pinguinus impennis 13:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, would you mind if I used some of your creations for my own un-published fiction? Pinguinus impennis 12:00, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of un-published fiction, stuff that no one but me would ever see. Is that OK? Pinguinus impennis 20:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll probaly get around to all of them given some time. At first, most likely the Thresserex and the Charonites. Thanks for letting me use your stuff! If you'd like, I'll send you an outline for the story. Pinguinus impennis 20:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll get it to you as soon as I figure all the little details out. It will crossover with other franchises, mainly Stargate, Doctor Who, and maybe some Star Wars. That's why its un-published. There'd be a dozen people sueing me if I published it. :) Pinguinus impennis 20:52, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Piasek Spores Thanks, I've added them all to the articles. I think the Alusta was best. Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:23, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Squorg Hey, could you do the Squorg in Spore? Pinguinus impennis 12:24, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I can simulate fights between creatures in Dwarf Fortress. I'm currently working on Virnos vs Thesserex. Are there any other fights you'd like to see? I can take screenshots. Pinguinus impennis 14:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe a Katrola or a Carnager. Pinguinus impennis 14:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. I'm working on a sub-species of Cho'ghar. These would be heavier than the regular variety, and the pink would be replaced by red. If possible, they would carry a club. Could you make this creature in Spore? Pinguinus impennis 14:35, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Last Name Hey, could you help me with the name of a character? I figured out his first name (Trajan), but I can't seem to find a decent last name. Could you help me find one? P. S., he's a nice guy and so no naming him Nero. Pinguinus impennis 11:59, July 27, 2011 (UTC) In other news, Story: Rennite Rebellion is now complete. Pinguinus impennis 13:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) A friendly, fun-loving guy. He's also human. (This is for JP fanon.) Pinguinus impennis 13:58, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Would you be interested in reading my JP story? If so, here's the link: w:c:jpfanon:Story: Pliocene Park. Pinguinus impennis 14:31, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure. It's not finished yet, but feel free to read the first section. Nothing much, I'm still getting the plot set up. Pinguinus impennis 14:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Stargate Fanon Would you be interested in a Stargate fanon wiki? Cause I just made one. Here's the link, if you're interested: w:c:sgfanon Pinguinus impennis 14:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I definitly recomend watching it. It's one of the coolest sci-fi shows out there. I for one like it better than Doctor Who! And by that, I mean the original series, Stargate SG-1. Pinguinus impennis 14:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Spore stuff Any chance you could spore an Archimedean? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 01:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Virnos Vis Yeah, that's the same creature! :r I chose the one which looked more like a photograph, but that can go in the distribution section... HolbenilordTalk 09:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC) OK, it's your turn to write a chapter of Awakening. Pinguinus impennis 13:30, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, the Typhons have been expanded upon. Also, the first three chapters of Story: The Dark God are up. Pinguinus impennis 16:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) The terrortooth pic Simply put, that is the most fantastic thing I have ever seen in my life. EVER. Take that, New York :D Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey, you don't mind if I use the Charonites in an upcoming fiction of mine, do you? I'd tell you more about the story, but I can't really give anything away. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 21:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, it involves the Charonites. They do something. They do some other things ;) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 11:49, August 20, 2011 (UTC) That just made my day XD But no. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 15:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Design An Alien Contest http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Pinguinus/Design_an_alien_contest I need more competitors. How would you feel about dropping by and submitting a creature? Pinguinus impennis 15:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ASW doesn't admit fan creations in the main namespace; however, I made a blog post where you can post a link. Sure, you can add the Charonites. Be aware that your competitors are Styro and Holbenilord, however. They've submitted the Terrortooth and the Virnos, respectively. Pinguinus impennis 16:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Alien Fanon has no story line that has to be followed. Basicly, it allows anything, as long as it's related to aliens. Pinguinus impennis 17:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yr'thali and the Tuoco Do you think the the Yr'thali and the Tuoco would have discovered each other by now? And if so, how would they interact? Pinguinus impennis 12:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) What about an on-going war? Pinguinus impennis 17:39, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, probably. Would you like to write the war article? Pinguinus impennis 18:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Xenopteran War is a good example. Pinguinus impennis 18:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) And no, I don't have any ideas for the Xerkolis aspect. They could fight on the Tuoco side, though. Pinguinus impennis 18:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind waiting. BTW, Toothless and I came to an agreement for Byaha. I get to keep two human surivors, but he gets to exterminate the rest. Pinguinus impennis 18:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I can't wait to start writing Byaha stories and articles. Pinguinus impennis 19:02, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Tyrant Tsi I hope you don't mind; I just created a creature for Charon, the Tyrant Tsi. Pinguinus impennis 14:15, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Vote! http://multiverses.wikia.com/wiki/Multiverses_Wiki:Featured_article_candidates We're voting on Featured Articles at the above page. Would you like to vote? We currently have a tie between Notrox and Lentaa. Pinguinus impennis 13:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Heroes of the Multiverses Hey, have you seen this wiki yet? I made it. w:c:heroesofthemultiverses. Pinguinus impennis 15:30, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Awakening bits Hey, do you mind if I feature a small section of my next chapter on Charon? It's nothing major at all, just a few paragraphs. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 23:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Permission Hey, I was wondering if the Charonites could appear in my fiction. Would you object to this? Pinguinus impennis 04:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Awakening I'm sorry, but we can't wait any longer. We must continue Awakening without you. I don't know what's happening, but we can't put the project on hold while we wait for you to come back. I hope you're all right. If you have any problems with it, and you somehow recieve this message, please contact me. In a day or two, we will continue the story. Pinguinus impennis 03:09, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Bahamut Since you're not editing the wiki much anymore, can I adopt Bahamut? Pinguinus impennis 03:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC)